Reporter Pink
Penguin022 is a user in Flipline Forum. He joined on June 2012. He is the administrator of a forum called The Rocky and Bullwinkle Forum. Penguin022 (who usually goes by 'Penguin') is Canadian and his brother is penguino. Penguin joined as penguin022, but capitalized his name. Then, for a period of time he was The Imposter. As The Imposter, Penguin copied 10 random users' avatars and signatures. Penguin022 is a fan of Pink Panther and Rocky and Bullwinkle. However, abcd hates the Pink Panther and Penguin and Adam like to tease him about it. D-Walker made a fans art of the Pink Panther jumping out of a TV to scare abcd. Joining the Forum Penguin022 joined the forum on June 24th, 2012. He didn't really know much about forums, but he joined to explore it. He saw a topic about a glitch in the Burgeria. Penguin022 had been having the glitch and he made his first post post in the topic named "Game Won't Load": '''"That happened to me too on Papa's Burgeria. I am going to contact Flipline and tell them about this glitch." '''Penguin022 e-mailed Flipline Studios about the glitch and they fixed it. The next day, Penguin022 went to the forum again. He made his first topic, "Favourite Papa's Pizzeria Character" and shortly after he created another topic, "Favourite Papa's Burgeria Character" (now known as Favourite Papa's Burgeria Character Tournament so users realized it was a tournament). The 2 topics are now some of the biggest topics in the forum and the tournaments have become a trend. Penguin022 started to create other topics and he continued to post. On June 29th, 2012, Penguin created his first fan-fic, Robber of the Pizzeria. The fan-fic has become one of the most viewed fan-fics on the forum. Eventually, Penguin didn't post for a few weeks. It has been revealed that he was on vacation and he returned July 15th. Before he left for vacation he had about 80 posts and was a Taco Builder. After Vacation After vacation, Penguin022 returned and continued to post. He achieved 100 posts on July 16th, 2012. He created a Favourite Papa's Taco Mia! Character torunament. On July 18th, 2012, Penguin's Pizzeria Tournament ended. He started his second pizzeria tournament. Penguin022 finished his first fan-fic and created others. He eventually started to be included in user tournaments. The Time of Pickleric When pickleric joined, Penguin022 seemed not to care. However, as users became obsessed with getting rid of pickleric, Penguin022 began to become annoyed. He told people to ignore him. He almost left the forum since some people called him a "Fake Flipline Fan" a long with others. After KKE made a topic about making the forum back to its fun times, Penguin decided to not leave. Current Currently, Penguin022 is one of the top posters on Flipline Forum. He is currently a Better than Papa! and has over 6000 posts. Gallery Avatar 4665.png|Penguin022's former avatar. pingu2avatar.png|Penguin022's current avatar. Trivia *Penguin022 also hosts Customer Royal Rumble. Lilith started the original Royal Rumble, but FCs version. *Penguin022 also hosts the Customer Race Game. It used to be hosted by Xandra Will Find You, but he stopped. *Older brother to penguino. *Birthday is on 31st of August. *He likes red and penguins. *He dislikes bickering. *He is a friend of lionman360. *Makes a lot of tournaments. *Makes a lot of fan fictions. *Penguin022's favourite customer is Kingsley. Category:Male Users Category:Better than Papa Category:Well-Known Member Category:Well-Known Forumer Category:Forum Members Category:Top 30 Poster Category:People who registered in 2012 Category:P Users Category:Users from Canada Category:Story Makers